


A Long List of Titles ( Mainly Just To Intimidate )

by foreverandaday_1



Series: A Long List of Titles - ALLOT [1]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Asgard, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canon Rewrite, Eventualy, Fix-It of Sorts, Horcruxes, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Muggles, Multi, Natalia Romanova - Freeform, Natasha Romanov is Harry's mother, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Nagini (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), and jotunheim, errrrr, of russia, she is a princess, to tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandaday_1/pseuds/foreverandaday_1
Summary: So a book 1 rewrite.Hopefully a part of a series.May write a prequal.'I regret to inform you that there has been an incident regarding the Potters, Lily and James Potter have died, murdered by the also ‘dead’ Dark Lord, he is, however, incapable of something as human as death.'Harry Potter was originally Hadrian Salazar Romanov-Lokison, and is brought back into the world he should be in.As you can tell, I am incapable of summaries, the first chapter is a lot better.
Relationships: Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov/Melina Vostokoff, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Loki/Natasha Romanov, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: A Long List of Titles - ALLOT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726654
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	1. Still Wet Ink

**Author's Note:**

> My first hp fic, and I've jumped in head first. Wish me luck.

It was the 5th of November, and Natalia was laying on the black sofa in a well lit book covered corner reading a book. She was only a few pages in. Her concentration seemed to have escaped her, as she couldn’t shake off the feeling of dread, and not wanting to sound dramatic, imminent death. This feeling has trailed after her for a few days, exactly a week now, but it has worsened on the second day, and stayed a consistent nuisance, souring her mood like a storm. She snorted. A storm.

Yelena was washing dishes from earlier, occasionally glaring at the redhead in annoyance. Natalia’s mood had ruined everyone’s, making the house a cold environment to be in. Melina was sitting in the back garden, drinking a stereotypical but comforting vodka laced tea, watching the setting sun. Alexei seemed to be the only one in a good mood, pottering about the garden and muttering about plants, letting out brief whistles of a broken but jaunty tune.

An owl appeared by the window next to Yelena, it was holding a letter in its beak, and looking very ruffled. It’s claw tapped impatiently at the window, gazing with an expectant look in it’s amber eyes at Yelena.

The redhead looked up and furrowed her eyebrows, it had only been two years since she’d left. She got up and took the letter after Yelena opened the window, looking unsure.

‘What is it nat?’, she questioned.

‘Probably nothing.’

Turning the letter over from her name in still shining black ink, that was scrawled across the thick yellowed parchment, to the burgundy wax seal of Gringotts bank. The wax was warm and fadingly pliant.

She split the seal and took out the folded letter complete with smudges from glossy black ink and long spindly claw-like fingers.

_‘Dear Lady Romanova-Peverell-Laufeyson-Slytherin,  
Regent of Russia,  
Princess of Jotunheim,  
Member of the Court of Asgard,  
Temporary Lady of Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter,_

_I regret to inform you that there has been an incident regarding the Potters, Lily and James Potter have died, murdered by the also ‘dead’ Dark Lord, he is, however, incapable of something as human as death. Your son survived, and will inherit the Potter title when he is of age, naming you temporary Lady._

_Lord Black has been apprehended for unknown but apparent treachery and betrayal, and will be given no trial. He has been stripped of his titles that will be passed to your son when he is of age, you can apply to be temporary Lady, however Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy hold equal rights to be temporary head of Most Ancient and Noble house Black._

_Remus Lupin has gone missing and we are unable to contact him._

_Albus Dumbledore has named himself the boy’s Magical Guardian, and has taken him somewhere, hiding him by erecting blood wards set in play by Lily’s sacrifice. We are currently tracking him down, but any suggestions would be welcome, this is ancient magic we are dealing with._

_As the Secondary Parents through blood adoption have been killed, you have the option to remove their genes and parental rights from their godparents as well. His name is Harry James Potter at this moment in time but can be returned to Hadrian Salazar Romanov-Lokison, if you so wish, but both Blood Parents and a third party will need to be present for this. He can also keep both names, or absorb Potter into Romanov-Lokison.  
I shall see you in the main hall as soon as you can make it, owl if there will be any delays. I have removed the Apparition Wards in the right corner next to your least favorite painting._

_May you gold flow, and your enemies cower at your feet,  
Ragnok,  
King of Goblins,  
Owner of Gringotts.’ ___

__Nat let out a shocked huff of air, along with a muttered fuck. She placed her book down and walked to the door. Natalia poked her head out of the door, addressing her mother-in-all-but-blood._ _

__‘I need to pack and will be back in about a week, it’s about Hades.’_ _

__Melina smiled softly and nodded, ‘contact us if you need any help.’_ _

__‘Thank you.’_ _

__Natalia rushed upstairs and packed, flinging clothes out of her wardrobe to find her always-packed travel bag. She collected a small silver pendant, a folded up cloak made of silvery liquid like fabric, and a long black box, placing them into the bag._ _

__She spun on the spot, twisting her heel, and folding through reality to get to her destination. She disapperated with a barely-there click._ _


	2. yellowed parchment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prophecy is fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am British so I will spell things the British way, just so you know.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> I will try to update once a week or every two weeks.

The house was in ruins. Pieces of shattered brick and splintered wood lay in heaps on the ruined grass. Jagged shards of glass littered pockets of otherwise empty space, some crystals as fine as sand, others nearly whole panes. No one could see this, however, as the Fidelias charm was still up, just faded enough for people to be aware. The moon was full and high in the air, a bright glow against inky jet black sky. It’s unnatural glow reflects the unnaturalness of the night. Most of the stars had seemingly hidden, leaving very few still twinkling in hope. Beacons of optimism, still fighting for a voice. More stars would blink into sight, leaving only two forever smothered by darkness. The pale and pathetic light cast black shapes across the roads and surrounding houses. The shadows didn’t dance like when accompanying fire, they loomed around corners and clung to passers by, the occupants of Godric’s Hollow that gawked at the house. No one wanted to linger. A dark and foreboding cloak of magic had laid itself over everything. The more people that swarmed around, the thicker the magic became, before it vanished, almost floating away like fabric on a breeze. 

Chatter struck up, organised chaos conducted by the incident.

High notes of panic; a low timbre of speculation; harmonies of occasional panic and reassurance. 

The impending night of Samhain had dealt its cards of fate and death. It was life’s turn to draw a card, with help from destiny.

A motorcycle pulled up to the road, it’s engine roaring and stumbling to a stop. A blue shirt against black metal, the driver pulled out his wand, pushing through the slowly growing crowd. Sirius Black looked horrified. He scrambled over the crumbling brick wall, and moved to the door that was ajar. The man pushed it open, glancing over his best friend's corpse, haphazardly laid on his stomach. His glasses smashed and laid near his shoulder. He could grieve later. Harry and Lily were upstairs, or at least he presumed so.

He ran up the stairs, nearly tripping over a broken pot that housed Lily’s herbs she was attempting to grow, rather abysmally, he recollected with a morose chuckle. Harry’s bedroom door was open, and Sirius could see a splatter of copper, hair strewn across the carpet in front of a crib. She was laid protectively in front of Harry, her defiant expression still etched into the still dead expression on her still warm face.

Harry’s tear filled and inquisitive eyes looked up at his godfather, his furrowed eyebrows and pout softened into his usual expression of childlike indifference. Sirius moved to pick him up, trying not to cry. He was relieved, but shocked all the same. He looked around the room.

A black robe and a bone white wand lay next to Lily. He was dead. Harry defeated him.

Sirius let out another snort, and started packing some clothes and things for Harry, there wasn’t much baby-worthy stuff in his house.

……………………………………………………….

Dumbledore felt happy, yes he was sad about the loss of the Potters, but what did you expect to happen? They had to die, for the prophecy and the greater good. His plans were going well, perfectly to be honest, and Hagrid was on his way to collect the boy. Tom was gone for now, and he himself could train the boy to defeat him once and for all. Well, the boy had to die, and he himself would take advantage of a weakened Tom.

He began to write the letter to the Dursleys, his only family. Sirius wasn’t related by blood and neither was Remus, it wouldn’t work anyway. He had no other blood relations, as they had all died in the war. Perhaps this would work in his favour. Harry would grow up as an orphan, hated by his family, would meet the Weasley boy and be sorted into Gryffindor. It was smooth sailing from there, not too much hard work, just a few minor details of information dangled like a carrot on a stick. Hufflepuff would be acceptable, but not at all preferred. Ravenclaw would make Harry to independent, and not as accepting of his fate as he should be, for his plan to work after all. 

Dumbledore sighed.

Slytherin was out of the question, that would ruin everything. However, that thought was pushed to the back of his mind, the Dursleys could never inspire any ambition or cunning into the boy, just a need for family, friends and the wondrous world of magic. Which he would gladly supply, in small and sparing doses.

Yes, it was all going to plan.

He then disapperated feeling pleased with himself, taking the letter with him.

……………………………………………………

Sirius had given Harry to Snape, yes unbelievable I know, but Sirius trusted him to look after Lily’s child while he chased that worthless rat and squashed him. There were many ways to kill the traitor and he was still contemplating which one would be the most satisfying.

………………………………………………..

Snape, however, had been body-bound by Hagrid of all people, by that awful pink umbrella that was very illegal. He had then attempted to wipe his memories, but was unsuccessful, but Hagrid thought he had done it. Hagrid then picked up the boy, Snape watching, and borrowed the long gone Sirius’s bike. Along the way, Harry had fallen asleep, very tired from all his hard work and misadventures of the day. It only took a few hours of flying over thick fog to reach Privet Drive, and Hagrid was very proud to have not gotten lost.

Dumbledore was having a very one sided conversation with a rather stiff looking cat. He turned and McGonagall appeared behind him, both peering at the bundle in Hagrid's large arms. Harry was like a doll in comparison to the half-giant, and was already two and a quarter years old. Both Hagrid and McGonagall had tears in their eyes, but Dumbledore looked far too happy for what had happened.

‘He fell asleep abou’ halfway over,’ spluttered the giant, ‘But really, Lily an’ James, dead they can’t be.’ He began crying in earnest, great fat tears sliding through his beard, a few splashing on the floor.

Dumbledore looked gleeful, but managed to suppress his maniacal grin for the sake of proprietary and respect for the dead. ‘The prophecy child at last’ he said as he took the aforementioned child from the still crying Hagrid who was being consoled by the Sottish witch. He walked to one of the similar houses, a number 4, and placed the child on the slightly damp doorstep. He faintly heard a gruff good luck from Hagrid, as he took out the letter and placed it next to Harry, just tucked under his blanket. Taking one final look at the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead, Dumbledore returned to the other two, and disapperated, somehow vanishing the bike as he did so. It would be a few hours before Harry could escape the cold, and the last dregs of that Samhain night.

…………………………………………………..

Petunia was minding her own business, having just woken Dudley and put him in his highchair, as per usual. Vernon was in the bathroom, and so she had just over half an hour to cook breakfast, before getting dressed for the day. Dudley was rather subdued today and very well behaved, not unusual in itself but he was a crier when hungry, which he undoubtedly was. Strange. Crying was part of the routine by now, especially as he was in the so-called ‘terrible twos’. She made her way to the door, tying her dressing gown and picking up the keys. Petunia unlocked the door, opened it, and blinked.

There was a child on her doorstep. A child. Okay then, she should have expected something to ruin the rather good morning she had had. Petunia had jinxed herself by saying it was a good morning. Typical. There were also no milk bottles or any eggs in sight, he must be running late again, of all the days. At least she had enough for Vernon's breakfast. 

Petunia picked up the child and noticed a letter had fallen out onto the floor of the hallway. It was made of yellowed parchment with grey ink addressing _‘The Dursleys’. _So no mistake then, the child must be for her. He did have some Lily in his face. Feeling a bit uneasy, she brought the sleeping child into the house, and shut the door.__

__………………………………………………_ _

__

__Vernon was having a great day, Dudley was being quiet for once, and breakfast was ready when he got to the kitchen. His wife was somewhere upstairs, probably pottering about and playing with their son. He had four meetings today, and another two tomorrow, very important business. There would be some new investments in the future of Grunnings, the family company that made drills. His sister Marge would be visiting in a few weeks, to see them for his birthday, it was the first of December._ _

__After getting up, putting his dishes in the sink, and picking up his belongings for work, he called upstairs to say goodbye, and that he would see them after five pm._ _

__With that, he left._ _

__

__……………………………………………….._ _

__

__When he was gone, Petunia took both children, who were both awake and had been playing together, downstairs. She set them on a fluffy carpet in the living room, and put the guard on the fireplace. The toy box was emptied, as Petunia moved to the hallway to get the letter._ _

___'Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley, __I am afraid that Lily and James Potter have died, murdered by he-who-must-not-be-named, he is not worthy of capital letters, and Harry James Potter will be passed into your care. You will receive money, roughly £1742.99 a year (350 Galleons), to compensate for an extra child._ ____

__

____

__

____

__

___He must remain here, as ancient Blood Wards will protect from any witch, wizard or magical creature with ill intent to come near your house, and he must be protected. I ask you to not tell him anything of our world or magic, until he is eleven._ __

__

____

__

__

__

___If you need anything in relation to the wizarding world, please owl to me or Hogwarts._ __

__

____

__

____

__

___Kind regards,_ __

__

____

__

____

__

___Professor Dumbledore,_  
_Grand Sorcerer,_  
_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot,_  
_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards,_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class.'___

__

____

__

____

__

__Oh. She was dead. Lily was dead. She hadn’t been able to apologise or even visit, before Petunia had gotten a letter about them going into hiding. She would never be able to say sorry, or even see her sister again._ _

__

__Petunia choked on a sob, and put the letter down, going to play with the children. She would speak to Vernon when he got home, but she dreaded the thought._ _

__

__……………………………………………….._ _

__

__

__

__Severus was livid. He had been stunned by a giant, Hagrid, with a frilly pink umbrella! Circe he was annoyed, more than annoyed._ _

__

__After dusting himself off and locating his wand he apparated to Hogsmeade. As he strode to the castle, robes billowing, he contemplated where the boy would be. Sirius had entrusted him to look after Harry until he was finished doing whatever he was doing. How was he going to explain this? Sorry, I was beaten by Hagrid who shouldn't even be able to do magic, and lost your Godson. Oops. He huffed and walked quicker._ _

__

__When he reached the gate, it swung open, recognising him as a teacher. Snape swept through and walked to a waiting carriage. The whole way up, he was contemplating whether to talk to Dumbledore, ignore him or pretend it never happened. He decided to pretend it never happened as the carriage reached the entrance hall._ _

__

__It was just after midday, so students were milling around and chatting. They, sensing the dark cloud of misery that was Severus Snape, moved out of the way. Some even pressed themselves and cowered, not wanting to lose points or get detention. He had only been teaching since September but everyone was terrified of him. Slughorn had resigned rather quickly when the war broke out, and the students had to make do with a few sub-par potions professors, until both Trelawney, a batty divination professor, and Snape joined back in September. Potions had improved significantly since then, however not many students had Snape's respect, and he favoured Slytherins. He was also Head of House for Slytherin, and had very little patience._ _

__

__He went to the Great Hall for food, as he hadn’t eaten breakfast or dinner the night before. Getting some food he picked up a newspaper, and promptly dropped it._ _

__

___'SIRIUS BLACK SPY FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO_ __

__

____

__

____

__

___Yes my dear readers you heard that correctly, Sirius Black, best friend of the late James Potter, sold the Potters out to you-know-who. He was seen by over fifty eyewitnesses when he chased down Peter Pettigrew, another of James Potter's school friends. He then proceeded to taunt Pettigrew for being a ‘coward’ and shot multiple curses at the man. Large explosion then ripped through the crowded muggle street, and Pettigrew was blown apart, only one of his fingers remains._ __

__

____

__

____

__

_____MORE ON - The Tragic Incident - p7_  
_MORE ON - The Potters at Hogwarts - p16_  
_MORE ON - The Blacks - p23_

__

____

__

____

__

___Rita Skeeter'_ __

__

____

__

____

__

__Sirius Black didn’t betray the Potters, it was that useless rat Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, Black was innocent for once in his meddlesome life. Dumbledore knew this, he must be interfering again. Snape sighed, Lady Romanova needed to be informed, the Goblins should have done it by now. He wasn’t looking forward to being questioned, never mind explaining to Black about losing Harry, he had to explain to his parents. Snape felt faintly sick at this thought._ _

__

__Snape, unlike Black, Lupin, Pettigrew and Dumbledore, knew Harry's true parentage. They were neutral in the war but had friends on both sides, particularly the Black sisters, Severus Snape himself and the Potters. They even had occasional conversations with the Dark Lord, and they would not be happy about what happened. Snape actually felt sorry for the Dark Lord getting on the wrong side of Loki. He was a lot more powerful than anyone on this planet. He accepted long ago the existence of aliens and the power of muggles, especially as Lady Romanova hadn’t aged since she was twenty two._ _

__

__Snape sighed, finished his food, and left for his office. He had to teach OWL level potions for two hours next, and luckily had had no morning classes._ _

__

__

__

__…………………………………………………………_ _

__

__

__

__Narcissa, who was having tea with Lady Zabini, had just heard the news, ‘Merlin,’ she said, ‘Nat won’t be very happy.’_ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..?
> 
> (I'm sorry about the messed up italics, I've tried re-uploading and it's not working. All letters, articles and written things should be in italics, I will try to sort it out though.)


	3. brittle wax seals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step closer to finding the child, and Nat steps into the Wizarding World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put links to some of the items, like clothing and jewellery at the end. Hades is also pronounced like 'shades', at least to me, but you can pronounce it how you want. When toddlers are talking, I will write what it sounds like, and purple is no longer a word to me. Enjoy.

A sharp crack followed by a subtle pop of air signaled Lady Romanovas arrival. She did not look impressed. At all. Her eyebrow was raised; her arms were crossed; her mouth was a flat line. 

Beside her was that god-awful painting of a Goblins rendition of Twelfth Night, they looked worse with donkey ears than humans did, and even that was hard to beat. The frame was a passable gold, not too ostentatious or gaudy but definitely expensive, and was identical to the other six paintings in the room. They each hung on the dark and smooth stone wall, a smoother version than the tunnels, at regular intervals with the seventh, and the largest, hung behind the two thrones. She was to the right of the dark, gleaming, wooden double doors when walking out of the room, and her feet were stood on a floor identical to the walls. Under the thrones however was a two step high platform of the dark wood like the door. The thrones themselves were silver and gold entwined, covered in other precious metals and gemstones, leaving a velvet cushion in dark blood red on the seat. Matching drapes of this fabric hung around the hall, in corners and as a barrier between paintings, but there were no windows for them to act as curtains. From a high ceiling hung a long but simple chandelier, with candles extending either side as the metal swirled down in a spiral. 

Sat on one throne was a very old Goblin. He had sharply pointed ears that poked out of his thin white hair. His nose was large and round but curved upwards slightly in an imitation of a point, but with a rounded tip. Black eyes sat a little too far into his forehead with thinning eyebrows permanently raised, making him look a bit shocked. His body was larger than most Goblins, more like an eight year old than a four year old in height. The Goblin had thin legs and arms, with too big hands and feet, but carried himself just fine without looking awkward or unproportioned. He was also holding a black box, a long and flat rectangle with a small silver chest on top. His long spindling claws were tapping softly on the bottom of the chest, as if impatient or nervous. The Goblin then spoke.

‘Hello, Lady Romanova, I hope your journey was well, I have brought the robes and other things you asked to be present the last time you came here.’ Natalia nodded at this in thanks, ‘and will show you to a room to get changed in. We have narrowed down your son's location to the South of England, but have gotten no further than that. I would suggest sending a letter by owl, however wards against this have most likely been placed.’

‘That is good news, Ragnok, and you will be compensated accordingly.’

‘No need, children are sacred, so consider this a gift from the Goblins.’

Natalia masked her surprise by replying, ‘Well may your gold ever flow, and your enemies cower at your feet.’ She nodded her head in respect at the end.

‘And the same to you, now if you would follow me,’ with that he departed the room, Nat in tow. 

………………………………………………

Vernon did not know what to do with himself, feel sad about the loss of his wife’s sister, or nervous and unsure about raising two children. However, that thought made him feel guilty, and he didn’t like feeling guilty. He had just read the letter from, he checked the name again, Dumbledore. What a stupid name. So another child to look after, Dudley was enough as it was, but he couldn’t let a poor innocent child live on the streets, especially when he was being paid. The others would probably notice if anything happened to the boy, so he could get rid of him and keep the money. That was quite mean to do to a child anyway. Petunia was cooing over both toddlers, and waving toys in front of them as they played. He supposed another child wasn’t that bad, they certainly had enough room, but it wasn’t ideal. Where would Marge sleep when she visited? They would have to buy a new house with the ridiculous amount of money they were being given. Just over £17000 for the care of a surprisingly quiet child. Why not, it would make Petunia happy, and they could have a bigger house.

…………………………………………………

Petunia was in love. Harry was just so well behaved and got on with Dudley perfectly. She was a bit unsure about the responsibility of two children, but he had no one else, and couldn’t say no to that face that had so much of Lily in him. Dudley was even sharing some of his toys, and not having a tantrum about it which was a miracle in itself. She had to buy another cot, pram and some more clothes. Maybe even another highchair and food. They would go shopping this afternoon, and she’d have to take the baby carrier or get a two -seater baby trolley. Vernon was surprisingly okay with this. She didn’t kid herself that if he had somewhere else to go, that would be what happened, but for now Harry was theirs. 

He would most likely be a wizard, and so would go to Hogwarts like Lily did. Vernon wouldn’t want one in the house, or at least not be happy about it, and might try to push the magic out of him. Maybe Harry wasn’t that safe here after all, but he would be for now, as little Harry Potter had no other family but her. It was quite sad, and she would willingly give him up to a godparent, or grandparent, but that was not possible. 

Oh well, shopping it is. The milk hadn’t come at all, and they needed some. Maybe Vernon could get the week off?

………………………………………………..

Natalia had changed into a powder blue dress, the colour of the Romanovs, with silver detailing. It was strapless, and draped from a sweetheart neckline to a tapered waist, all embroidered with silver thread just over the hips. There was a small silver trip around the neckline. The fabric flared out to the floor where it blended into feathers, with lines of silver beads running down the length of the skirt from the bottom of the embroidery. Her shoes were three inch silver-woven courts, with a small sapphire on the toe of the shoe. She had three Ladyship rings, and the Temporary ring for Potter that had a ‘T’ on it instead of ‘L’ for Lady/Lord or ‘H’ for Heir. Each on her left hand, the Potter ring on her pinkie finger, then Peverell, then Slytherin, and then Romanova on her index finger. Her wedding ring was white gold with a diamond, surrounded by smaller stones, five garnets, five peridots, five aquamarine stones and five topazes. Her engagement ring was also white gold but with three smaller diamonds in a row. She wore a thin black velvet choker with a sapphire set on a thin strip of silver lace that brought out her eyes, and a long faded-gold chain with an emerald pendant, the colours of her husband.

She was back in the throne room, and talking with the Goblin, ‘He is definitely in the South of England?’

‘Yes, we think he may be somewhere near Kent, but we haven’t pinpointed an exact location. Would you like to fill in the forms, to apply to be the temporary Lady of House Black?’

‘That would be most helpful, the gesture is appreciated, and make sure to keep me updated on the search. I will be in Magical Britain for a week, conducting business, so owls won’t be a problem.’

‘But of course,’ he replied with a rather conniving grin, ‘here are the forms, we will look over blood relation, and who is best for the child, not just the House. You will be Lady Black until your son is of age, seventeen, as you hold no familial and blood ties to the House, that is unless someone more eligible applies. It will be either you or Lady Malfoy, most likely, as Lady Lestrange is not, in the best place right now. Mrs Tonks is also not high up enough in society for House Blacks standards, unfortunately, as I hear she is quite good at politics.’

‘I understand, anything else of importance?’

Holding out a burgundy velvet pouch, he said, ‘here is your money, band card and second wand, we procured them from your vault to make business go smoothly. We know how much you detest publicity, and wanted to keep this private.’ the woman nodded. ‘You may also apparate out of this room if you so wish, and we will keep the ward keyed to you in the corner you first came in to.’

She nodded, repeated the customary goodbyes, and apparated from the corner with a muffled pop. Ragnok let out a sigh of relief.

…………………………………………………

In a dark, damp cell lay a very angry Sirius Black. That stupid little rat had blown himself up, the coward, to frame Sirius for selling out James. He would never do that, they were practically brothers. He didn’t even get a trial, and had no one to vouch for him, or at least get him a trial. All the purebloods thought he was a blood-traitor, and everyone else thought he must be a murderer if he was a Black. This was why he hated his parents, mostly his mother, as they made everyone think they and their spawn were evil bastards who deserved to rot in prison. At least Snape had Harry, unless that had gone to pot as well. He wouldn’t put it past Dumbledore, and the old idiot had probably sent Harry to some far reaches of the earth, on an isolated island. Yes he was being dramatic, but he was in Azkaban for Merlin’s sake, and Dementors were not good company. Zero out ten for sure.

Speaking of the soul-sucking things, two came past his cell flanking Bellatrix of all people. The minister and about six Aurors behind them, one dropping a newspaper behind him. The newspaper had a note in Snape's handwriting. He picked it up.

_‘Beard taken boy, knocked me out, doesn’t know I know, no trial, I’ll forget it happened, be a dog, it helps’ ___

__Be a dog? Oh, right. He was an animagus. Duh. Maybe Dementors didn’t work as well against animals, that would surely help keep him sane. But Harry was taken, and who was beard. Hagrid? Maybe on the idiots orders. He knew it. Sirius was always right, or at least most of the time, but hopefully Harry was still on this Island, and not another. Well at least he wasn’t dead. Positives? Who was he kidding, he would never see the light of day, or his godson, ever again._ _

__

__………………………………………………_ _

__

__Narcissa was just drinking tea, and reading the newspaper when Natalia swept in, wearing a lovely dress. However, her face was ruined with a rather ugly expresion, but nice pale pink lipstick, Cissa had to know where it was from. She had just left Draco with Libby in the nursery, as he wanted to play with some toys._ _

__‘Nat?’_ _

__She flopped down on a chair looking irritated. ‘How come my son is missing? Lily and James are dead as well, honestly!’_ _

__‘Well my Lord certainly didn’t know you had had a child, or that you had made sure he had parents all the time, and he was a bit insane in the end.’_ _

__‘He isn’t dead,’ with Cissa’s confused look she continued, ‘ first of all he made horcruxes, idiotic idea, so he can’t die, and even if his soul made its way to the afterlife, Hela would have said something. It’s like a form you fill out, whether you should be tortured for your wrong doings or given a peaceful second life. Most warriors go to Valhalla, where their souls are recycled to new people and reborn. You can also choose to move on, or go through therapy. Hela is a much better Queen than most give her credit for.’_ _

__Cissa accepted this quite easily, as her friend was married to a God, and she had met Hela a few years ago. She was, however, a bit confused about the Dark Lord. ‘Where is he then? No body was found, but he was killed, so is part of his soul floating around?’_ _

__‘Well he will most likely be thinking over his decisions and absorbing a few horcruxes to gain strength and sanity. Then he better apologise and face the repercussions of his actions. I’m not helping the man, or whatever he is, that fucked up my son’s life.’_ _

__‘Well I wouldn’t expect any less from you or your Husband, are you going to contact him?’, she glanced over the swearing._ _

__‘I suppose I’ll have to, although he might not be able to get away from his family, or Heimdall, but we can hope for the best. He might only be able to see our son every few months, even once a year, but I have plenty of family and friends to dote on him, so he won't be lonely.’_ _

__‘What about his name, are you going to change it back.’_ _

__She let out a sigh, ‘I don’t know, I don’t want Dumbledore suspicious, but what's the best way to sort that out? Pretend I just came across him and am a muggle, or go with the titles and everything?’_ _

__‘Maybe see where he was taken, and decide from their, you can keep Dumbledore ignorant, and just change his name to Hadrian Potter, making it seem like the Potters went a bit more traditional, or go with Hadrian ‘Harry’ Romanov-Lokison-Potter especially if you are keeping them as blood parents. That’s if you don’t want to stick with either one.’_ _

__‘I will keep them as blood parents, as their genes didn’t change much in terms of appearance, and I know they would both like to keep their child. It’s too bad they went to Valhalla, they could have gotten to know him. If we can keep this away from Dumbledore, then I’ll make his name officially what I named him, but magically Potter, with the nickname of Harry. If not I’ll go with Hadrian Romanov-Lokison-Potter, and call him Hades.’ (a/n pronounced like shades)_ _

__‘Lovely, now are you staying for dinner?’_ _

__

__………………………………………………_ _

__

__Loki was sitting in his room reading, definitely not sulking. His father had taken Thor to do something that a ‘future king must be able to do’, and Loki of course did not fulfil that criteria. What Odin didn’t know was that Loki had regular correspondence with Laufey, King of Jotunheim, and he was next in line being a Prince. This meant that Loki wasn’t bothered about being King, but irritated that his Father didn’t think he was worthy. Even Thor laughed at the idea of Loki being King of Asgard, and he didn’t know about Loki’s heritage. His family did know about his wife, and were okay with it. She was only allowed to visit Asgard, about once a month, but Odin kept forgetting, so she only made it once a year, when it was rude to refuse him to see his wife. His mother, Frigga, loved her, much more than anyone Thor had courted. She doted on Nat, and was always teaching her little spells, and Nat showing spells that she had learnt as a young adult. She was even trying to get a golden apple to grant Natalia immortality, or at least an Aesir lifespan. Thor had never had a conversation with her, as Odin usually had these ‘Kingly lessons’, when she came to visit. It was as if he didn’t want Thor mixing with Midgardians._ _

__Loki had met Natalia on one of his wanderings to Midgard, when she was on a mission in the sixties. They had spent a month in Greece, contrary to popular belief, Loki could cope with heat, just not fire-from-a-dragon level heat. Natalia had decided to leave the Red Room, and they had, surprisingly, let her. This was after Loki had threatened a lot of people and blown up a few bases, but they didn’t attempt to cross either of them. Some time in the late seventies, her family had joined Natalia in a large farm-style house in Newquay, Cornwall, a small and picturesque coastal town in the southwest of England. It had three floors and five bedrooms, with space for training and stuff. Loki had only visited every few months, but they married in 1984 in the back garden. His mother had given him an engagement ring that was her mothers, and Loki felt proud to pass it on. He had asked Alexei and Melina, Natalia closest people to parents, and they had given him Nat’s parents wedding rings, something Alexei had managed to take from the Red Room when they escaped. Their son was born in 1999, and Loki stayed for a year, but both parents decided it was best for Hades to grow up with a family that always had two parents. Luckily, she knew a couple who were trying for a child, but were unsuccessful. Lily and James had blood-adopted Hades and given him a second record with a name as their son. They would visit on his birthday, the thirty-first of July, but the couple had gone in hiding after only a few months of having the child. Loki hadn’t seen his son in almost two years._ _

__

__…………………………………………………_ _

__

__After breakfast the next day, Cissa insisted she stayed in a guest room, Natalia was sitting in the playroom with Draco. The blonde toddler was almost two months older than Hades, and had already perfected his pout._ _

__‘It’s his only expression, that or crying,’ Cissa had come into the room, and sat on the second chair._ _

__‘Well he sure is going to be a charmer.’_ _

__‘I don’t know how I feel about that, Lucius is trying to talk about marriage contracts already. There’s the Parkinsons, Greengrass’s and another one that he didn’t seem keen on. Maybe the Flint’s? Marcus, the eldest son, is a bit on the rough side.’_ _

__‘Yeah it is a bit of a genetic trait, is Jemima expecting?’_ _

__‘She had a girl a few months ago, either Estelle or Esmerelda, I’m not sure.’_ _

__Draco had started waddling around, and passing wooden blocks to his mother._ _

__‘Thank you, Dragon,’ she said in reply as he grinned._ _

__‘Has he done any magic recently?’_ _

__‘Not really, he used to summon toys or make them fly, but now he prefers to pick them up. He did immobilize a vase that he knocked over, so it didn’t smash. Lucius saw that one and was quite proud of him. Dragon knocks a lot over, but not anything breakable.’_ _

__Draco passed a block to Natalia, grinning._ _

__‘Thank you,’ she said and then turned back to Cissa, ‘ does this mean he likes me now?’_ _

__‘It means he approves, and will let you play with his toys. He doesn’t usually share, but I suppose you are his honorary Aunt.’_ _

__‘Yes, I’m Auntie Nat, isn’t that right sweetheart.’_ _

__Draco responded with a giggle and nodded._ _

__‘He doesn’t seem to want to talk,’ confessed Cissa, ‘or at least not to others.’_ _

__‘Does he talk to the elves?’_ _

__‘Sometimes he’ll ask Dobby or Libby for a toy, but not if we’re there.’_ _

__‘Hmm, maybe he’s just shy, or luring you into a trap before talking non-stop.’_ _

__‘I wouldn’t put it past him, but he is shy with strangers. It takes a few visits for him to open up.’_ _

__Just then an owl landed on the window ledge. Narcissa went to the window and opened it, letting the owl fly to Natalia. The barn owl stuck its leg out at her, a letter attached. She untied it, and the owl flew off._ _

___‘Dear Lady Romanova-Peverell-Laufeyson-Slytherin,  
Regent of Russia,  
Princess of Jotunheim,  
Member of the Court of Asgard,  
Temporary Lady of Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter,  
Temporary Lady of Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Black,_ _ _

___Your application was approved, and we have granted you temporary Ladyship of the house of Black until the Heir is of age. You are able to access the vaults and take out money, within a limit. The other members of the house of Black must ask you if they wish to take out heirlooms, and they have a limit to the amount of money they can withdraw._ _ _

___Someone has tried to access the Potter Vaults, however Griphook won’t tell me who. They have the key, and still do, however they cannot remove anything without your permission. We will confiscate the key as soon as possible, and we only told the perpetrator that he was unable to access the vaults at this given time, as our policy of privacy ( clause#20 ) states. I have reason to believe it was Albus Dumbledore, however this cannot be proven without Griphook telling me. Yet, alas, he has disappeared since then. As Lily and James did not have a will, everything will go to the vaults, and you can give items to those who would be in a will, as Clause#38 states._ _ _

___We have narrowed down your son's location to Surrey, and believe that he is with Petunia and Vernon Dursley at Number four Privet Drive. There are some sort of wards around the house, so we cannot actually pinpoint his location there. You are welcome to find the house and get your son back, as there is no law against it. If it was written in a will that he was to go there, then you would have to go to court. However, this is luckily not the case._ _ _

___We are also attempting to find evidence for a trial for Sirius Black, yet it has proven difficult. We have also been unable to locate Remus Lupin. The Longbottom's have come out of hiding, and are a little shaken up, but okay overall. Aurors were on the scene to apprehend Bellatrix, before she or her Husband and brother-in-law could do any harm. You are able to dissolve her marriage, or cast her out of the house of Black, meaning she loses the name and rights to the vaults._ _ _

___We will further update you with any more news, and I ask you to show us the same courtesy._ _ _

___May your gold ever flow, and your enemies ever cower at your feet,  
Ragnok,   
King of Goblins,  
Owner of Gringotts.’ ____ _

____Natalia turned to Cissa, ‘I know where Hades is.’_ _ _ _

____‘Go get him then, I’ll set up a bed for him in your room.’_ _ _ _

____Just before she disapperated with a pop, she replied with a sincere thankyou, and a waggled wave to Draco, who waved back with fingers in his mouth._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e3/4e/2b/e34e2b121c90cc93ed93cc5004c37f94--awesome-dresses-pretty-dresses.jpg - Nat's dress  
> https://ion.r2net.com/sets/SegJewel/55116/Img.Stg_630X500.jpg - engagement ring  
> https://www.brilliance.com/sites/default/files/engagement-rings/halo-pink-sapphire-gemstone-ring-white-gold/halo-pink-sapphire-gemstone-engagement-ring-0.24-carat-white-gold-1.jpg - wedding ring but wrong colours


	4. colours of the rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Loki in this chapter, some explanation and some more plot.
> 
> I have a timeline, and this book will be half before Hogwarts, and half at Hogwarts, as a lot of the MCU stuff happens before Hades goes to Hogwarts.
> 
> Hades was born in 1999, and will go to Hogwarts in 2010.

Dumbledore was very, very annoyed. He couldn’t access the Potter Vaults, and so had no way of getting the cloak. He had asked to borrow it from James, but he said he needed to use it when leaving the house to go shopping. How was he supposed to see if it was the cloak of invisibility and a hallow? He had the wand, but was nowhere near finding the stone, and the cloak had just slipped out of his grasp. Again. 

The most concerning question was why couldn’t he access the vaults, he had the key. How was he supposed to pay the Dursleys, and the Weasleys to be friends with Harry? At least he had had the foresight to pay Griphook to keep quiet, otherwise people might get suspicious. But who the people were, he didn’t know. Dumbledore didn’t like not knowing, as it hardly ever happened. Harry was safe, and on the beginning of his journey to become the saviour. He still had to die though. There was no other way to get rid of a horcrux, that he knew of of course. But, as said before, Dumbledore knew everything.

…………………………………………………..

There was a scent of leftover bacon wafting in from the kitchen as Vernon was sat in the living room. Petunia was washing pots, plates and cutlery from breakfast, as well as cleaning the kitchen up. He had taken a week off, to spend more time with the two boys, and was currently watching Dudley and Harry attempting to sort the toy cars into colours, and babbling at each other.

‘Daddy. Daddy. Daddy, look!’ exclaimed Dudley, holding up a purple car, ‘it purp.’

‘Purple,’ he corrected his son.

‘Purpa?’

‘Purple.’

‘Purpul.’ Dudley dragged the sound out.

‘Yes. Well done Dudders.’

Harry held up a yellow car, ‘wewow.’

‘Yellow,’ said Vernon slowly.

‘Yewow.’

‘Yellow.’

‘Yewow’

‘Close enough, Harry’

Harry grinned, ‘tanku.’

Dudley nodded seriously, and they resumed naming colours.

There was a knock at the door. Petunia came in from the kitchen, smiling at the children, and went to the door saying that she’d get it.

……………………………………………………

The house was identical to other who-knows-how-many on the street. All of the grass was cut, and the flower bed and bushes neat and tidy. Almost identical cars in varying colours lined the driveways like soldiers. Everything looked normal and uniform, as if to pass an inspection or to avoid the gossip of nosy neighbours. Maybe a Mrs Number Four, or a Mr Number Twelve. A few trees and occasional clusters of daisies lined the strips of grass on the road side of the paths. One couple heading towards the Number Twenties were walking a dog, a respectable white fluffy thing. Two children holding a football, and heading the other way, towards the park past a cut-through next to Number Eight. A very normal street.

Natalia walked towards Number Four, up the driveway, and knocked. It was a good thing she was wearing something less… magical. Her hair was braided out of her face, hanging past her shoulders, and had only a nude lipstick and some mascara. Her dress was knee-length, and a pearly silver. She wore a navy blue blazer over the top, black ballet flats on her feet, and the jewellery from Ragnok. Natalia had also put on a charm bracelet, a charm from each of her friends; a four leaf clover from James; a lily from Lily; a daffodil from Cissa; a crown from Severus; a snowflake from Yelena; a star from Lucius; an hourglass from Melina; a letter ‘N’ from Alexei and a pair of holding hands from Loki, next to the gem from his mother.

The door opened and a blonde woman appeared. Her hair was waist length and thin with slight curls to the end and two plaits tied at the base of her head. She was quite you, maybe early thirties at the most, and had clear blue eyes with flecks of sea-green. The woman was wearing a light pink button-up dress, made of a blouse material with small pearls for buttons. She wore no shoes, and no socks. A small gold locket lay against her collarbone. She smiled.

‘Hello?’ she said, unsure.

Natalia felt suddenly nervous, ‘Hi, are you Petunia Dursley?’

‘Yes.’

‘Could I come in and talk to you and your husband? It’s about Harry.’

‘Harry? Err sure, come in.’

Petunia began walking into the house, before stopping. ‘How do I know you’re not going to hurt Harry?’

‘I swear that no harm will come from me, intentionally,’ she said as she opened her palm for a white glowing string to wind around her wrist, ‘to Harry, so mote it be.’ The thread sunk into her wrist, leaving a faint line of red skin.

Petunia nodded, ‘thank you, you can come now.’

……………………………………………

This was not how the Dursleys were expecting their morning to go.

They sat in the living room, Petunia and Vernon on the sofa, Dudley playing cars with Harry on the floor. Across from them, on the other sofa, sat a woman. She was beautiful and looked like royalty. She sat with her legs together, and leant forwards, her back off of the back of the sofa. She held a sauce with her left hand, and the cup with her right hand, with two-fingers-and-thumb. Harry kept looking at her, tilting his head with a confused look on his face as if trying to remember who she was.

‘I assume you know what happened to Lily and James,’ said the woman, Natalia Romanova as she’d introduced herself.

‘Yes, Petunia got a letter, while I was at work.’

‘Was it from Dumbledore?’

Petunia furrowed her eyebrows, ‘yes.’

‘He stunned, magically, one of my friends who was supposed to watch Had-, Harry. I am not trying to take him away from you completely, just trying to work something out.’

‘Go on,’ said Vernon.

‘When me and my husband had a child, we weren’t in the most ideal situation, and we had friends, Lily and James, who were trying for a child, but unsuccessful so far. We spoke to them, and they ended up blood-adopting my son, a ritual that adds their genes to a child. This makes him have four parents, biologically, and his name was changed to Harry James Potter.’ At their shocked and worried faces she continued, ‘he is still your nephew and I want him to continue to be, partly to continue the Potter line and partly to keep something of Lily alive. I’m sure she would like you to be a part of his life. Any questions?’

Petunia spoke up, ‘not that I’m defending Dumbledore, but why would he take Harry, and did he not know about you?’

Natalia smiled, ‘There is a prophecy about a child born at the end of July, with the power to end a Dark Lord. There is always a Dark Lord or Lady, and a Light Lord or Lady at any given time. A Grey Lord or Lady can also appear, however not many completely and fully neutral cores exist. Merlin had a neutral core, and was the Grey Lord of his time. The Lord or Lady is generally the most powerful witch or wizard with that type of core. Dumbledore is a self-appointed Light Lord, yet only purebloods, all magical families, actually know what the Dark and Light means. Most muggleborns and half-bloods believe that it is good and bad, but it is the type of magic you are able to use. 

Everyone, even non-magicals, are born with a Dark, Light or Grey core, but only witches and wizards are able to use the core. They can still sense magic, and do potion or divination, and very rarely runes, but not what people call proper magic. Most accomplished Seers are non-magical, as all of their core goes into the Seeing, rather than used as other magic.In some cases non-magicals can develop gifts, which people are beginning to call the X gene. It’s actually the gene for magic. As a child grows their core is shaped by nature, there is Dark, Light, Grey, Dark-Grey, Light-Grey, Grey-Dark and Grey-Light. My core is Grey-Dark, so I can use all magic but the Darker the better. You also have an element that works best, in non-magicals, earth means they are good at gardening, or water would apply to a good swimmer. With magicals, it means they have an easier time with certain spells. Earth and plants; air and charms; water and transfiguration; fire and defensive magic and dueling.

Anymore questions?’

Petunia spoke again, ‘what are we, or you, doing about Harry? Are you changing his name?’

She smiled again. ‘He will be called Hadrian Salazar Romanov-Lokison-Potter, and have it magically Potter, so that’s what it will be at Hogwarts. I might be able to get a friend to change it for me on the Hogwarts list, so we don’t have to do the ritual. I was going to nickname him Harry, but I’ll keep it as Hades and Hadrian, and say he was named more traditionally. He also has three more middle names, a tradition of his Fathers people.’ 

Petunia and Vernon nodded.

‘If you are able to, I will suggest, and recommend, moving closer to where I live, so you can see Hades every day, if not he can visit on weekends. This would also keep Dumbledore ignorant of these changes, and I am willing to help you with moving and settling, as well as finding you jobs.’

‘Where are you living?’ asked Vernon.

‘I live in Newquay, in Cornwall.’

‘Okay, we might be able to move there, it’s just money might be a problem, even with the extra from Dumbledore.’ mused Vernon.

‘I’ll help with money for the first few years, and you are welcome to use the Potter vault. I can get you one set up for yourself, seperate from the Potter one.’

‘Are you sure?’ Petunia cut in.

‘Of course,’ Natalia reassured, ‘I want to give Hades as much family as possible. Also, if possible, could you pretend to abide by whatever rules Dumbledore set when his letter comes, and when he goes to Diagon. I’ll contact his father as soon as possible, to discuss it with him, and see what he thinks as well.’

‘Okay,’ said Vernon, sounding happy, ‘ I think that's settled then.’

Natalia then got up cautiously, but moved quicker when Petunia nodded, to pick Hades up. He giggled, patting her shoulder, and for the first time in her life, said ‘Mama.’

………………………………………………….

_‘Dear Cissa,_

_I have found Hades at his Aunt and Uncle's house, and we have come to an agreement. If it is okay with you, I will sleep at your and have the mornings with Hades, and then take him to the Dursley’s for lunch and tea, to make sure they have time to bond with him. I also hope that Draco will be friends with my son, to ensure that he has a few wizarding friends. Isn’t Mea’s girl almost nine? Nymphadora?_

_Anyway, they will be moving to Newquay, a few lanes over from my house, and Petunia will be opening a bookstore. Her mother, Hades Grandmother, had a bookstore before she met Mr Evans. It will be a nice place for Hades and Dudley, their son, to grow up._

_We are unsure about what to do with school. I would like him to have some non-magical education, as I did, so he can live in both the magical and non-magical worlds. I think I might homeschool him and Dudley in an afternoon for two hours about magical society, and a few beginnings of potions. Nothing Dudley can’t do. I have a friend, Rosa Moore, who is more than capable of homeschooling them the non-magical way in a morning._

_I’ll be out of your hair by next tuesday,_

_Nat.’_

_……………………………………………………_

_‘Dearest Husband,_

_It is unfortunate, but Lily and James have sadly been murdered, by the current Dark Lord. Hades is perfectly fine, and he will be living with me in my family home. His Aunt and Uncle are moving to live near us, so they can still see their nephew._

_I will be speaking to Riddle about it, when I find him that is. There is a prophecy that seems to be self-fulfilling, but what counts as a downfall? Not death surely? If you could look in the library for anything that might apply, as well as a few books on the basics of Seidr, as I am going to teach Hades in the mornings._

_Can you visit as soon as possible, as I think Hades might want to meet his Father again. We will be at my house after this week, so it will be easy to find me. I might venture into the Wizarding World a bit more often, and introduce Hades to some things._

_Dumbledore has shown his hand, and is attempting to influence Hades to be his own weapon, a saviour for the Wizarding World. I have decided to make sure he doesn’t suspect anything, and only show our hand when it is right for us._

_Please pass these letters on to the appropriate people._

_All my love,  
Natalia.’_

_……………………………………………………_

_‘Dear Frigga,_

_As Loki may be upset and a little quick to ask, please make sure he doesn’t act like an idiot or do anything stupid. If he forgets about finding me some books of Seidr for beginners, then could you please get some for me. I hope you are doing okay, and that Thor is also well. I know he hasn’t met me yet, but I suppose it is not the time._

_When it is possible to visit, I will bring Hades. I would very much like him to meet his Grandmother, as I am sure Odin will take Thor on another trip. I don’t know what he is trying to achieve by delaying our meeting, and I am sure we will one day meet, but I digress._

_Natalia Laufeyson.’_

_………………………………………………_

_‘Dear Hela,_

_As I am sure you know, from the list of newly dead, my son’s adopted parents have died. Me and my family are looking after him. When you are able to come and see your half-brother, please come. It would be preferable if you could come on the weekend, but anytime in the morning is acceptable._

_Do you know a way to identify a horcrux? I suspect that Hades may be an accidental one. I would like to remove it, and put it in a different container. Is that possible? Please get back to me if you can, and I look forward to seeing you._

_Nat.’_

_………………………………………………….._

_‘Dear Fenrir, Sleipner and Jormungandr,_

_I am asking your father to read each of you this letter. I hope you are all well and have something to look forward to. I am now staying in my home, with occasional trips into magical society. I have decided to integrate more into the magical world. I have also sent a letter to Hela, and hope to be able to visit you soon._

_Your half brother is now living with me, and I will bring him to meet you when he is a little older._

_All my love,  
Natalia.’_

_……………………………………………._

_‘Dear Riddle,_

_Wherever you may be, I would like to talk and sort out what happened, if possible. I would also like to work with you against Dumbledore, but not permanently. I still have the Goddess of Death on my side, and will use the threat accordingly. I will be civil, but cannot speak for my Husband, who will be undoubtedly upset._

_I know of your horcruxes and I am sure Dumledore does as well. I suspect my son is a horcrux, and will attempt to move your soul to a different container. I will make sure it is possible before trying._

_Lady Romanova.’_

_………………………………………………_

_‘Dear Ragnok,  
King of Goblins,  
Owner of Gringotts,_

_I have found my son and appreciate your help to find him._

_Could you start up a vault for the Dursleys, and put the money from Dumbledore in as well as some from the Potter Vault?_

_Please owl me with any updates on the Potter vaults, and if I have access to any other houses or vaults._

_May your gold flow, and your enemies fall at your feet,  
Lady Romanova-Peverell-Laufeyson-Slytherin,  
Regent of Russia,  
Princess of Jotunheim,  
Member of the Court of Asgard,  
Temporary Lady of Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter,  
Temporary Lady of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.’ ___

__

__…………………………………………………_ _

__

__Heavy yet measured footsteps walked down the golden hall, heading to the Bifrost. Loki knew that Heimdall wouldn’t say anything to his father unless he got into trouble, or Odin specifically asked. His Mother already knew where he was going, so he wouldn’t get in trouble. The halls were cavernous but warm with large hanging light made by the Light Elves. Odin was very prejudiced against the Dark Elves, particularly Malekith, but in all fairness there was tension between the two races. The Light Elves, however, were peaceful and gifted Odin with plenty of magical knowledge and gifts, earning his favour. Well, buying his favour in Loki’s opinion, but that was beside the point. They mainly made jewellery and small delicate things, or trinkets._ _

__The Dwarves made weapons for Asgard, and were related to Goblins in Midgard. Some of the Dwarves that were fed up with working for Odin moved to a different realm, and situated themselves in magical society. They had since evolved and changed, acquiring more magic from their new realm. Mjolnir was made by the Dwarves in a star, or something like that. It was a history lesson, just for the future King of Asgard, and Thor was awful at explaining anything knowledge based. He could quite easily give detailed instructions on battles, but anything else escaped him._ _

__The Vanir were similar to the Aesir, but focused more on life than winning battles. They were a group of Aesir that had moved to a different realm, to live a peaceful existence. They did a lot of farming, and traded food for other necessities, and niceties. His Mother was from Vaneheim, and it showed through her magic. The Vanir were generally better at magic, but not very adept at fighting or being a warrior. Loki would have liked to live in Vanaheim, but sadly being a Prince meant he could not._ _

__Midgard was at the centre of the realms, and wasn’t just one ‘planet’. It was a whole solar system, and universe, of life that Odin remained ignorant to. Midgardians were mortals, and labelled as weak due to their short lifespans. Loki, however, theorised that their lives were so short because their world was better, and they didn’t need a long time to make a difference. A species either lives forever, or settles down in an ideal environment to reproduce. Even the Vanirs lifespans had shortened by a few decades over centuries of evolution, just because they had an ideal environment._ _

__The Jotunn were hated by the Aesir. No other race had much of a problem, as Jotunns were actually quite peaceful. Odin was just greedy, and wanted all of the power for himself. He took the Casket and Loki from Jotunheim, pushing the realm into ruin. The Casket kept the frost levels up in the realm, ensuring the Jotunns could live properly. Without it, food wouldn’t grow, and darkness descended. They turned bitter and cold, wanting revenge on Odin for taking their life source, and their future King. Yes, Loki was supposed to be King, however Odin presumed a runt would have no place there. Loki had long since fixed this issue, and would be King in a few decades, hopefully taking the Casket with him._ _

__Everything was gold in Asgard, there was way too much of the metal. Part of Loki’s armour was gold, but when visiting Midgard he preferred silver. Silver and green were his chosen colours, and had been since he was a young boy._ _

__Loki had been hiding in his Mother's garden. A large meadow like flower bed, surrounded by trees, bushes and a stream. He had stumbled across a snake in a patch of tall grass. It was small and green, with a pattern of ridges and bumps in different shades of green. The eyes, however, looked like they were covered in liquid silver. It was something that drew Loki’s curiosity in, and inspired the basis of his favourite colours. He later found out, after plenty of research in the library, that the silvery substance was protecting the snake's eyes until they could develop. It was also a magical snake, with incurable venom that would cause a very painful death, like having your blood boiled. Loki didn’t particularly like that analogy at the Asguardian equivalent of an eight year old. Anyway, the snake could also kill with its eyes, when it reached adulthood. He had decided to name the female snake Khalida, meaning deathless. They were very rare snakes, but were found in most realms, particularly Midgard and Asgard._ _

__Hela loved Khalida when she was a child, and they played together until Odin banished her to Helheim. Apparently having four children with a sorceress was a crime now. Yes, Amora was slightly evil, but most people were labelled as that if they opposed Odin. Each child was born an Aesir, thanks to Loki's shapeshifting ability, but were taught to shift into an animal. A six legged horse for the ever dramatic Sleipner, who had to always be over the top; a wolf for Fenrir who loved playing in the woods; a gigantic sea serpent for Jormungandr, who wanted to one up his brothers, but also just loved the water. Natalia had said they were basically Animagi, and she had managed to become one as well. She said she had had an easier time while being a metamorph, or at least very slightly. Nat could change her hair and eye colour, as well as a few facial features. She had said Fenrir was about the size of a Rhino, and she was a wolf the size of an Elephant. Loki had no idea what those animals were, so after a trip to Africa she showed him. Natalia was a large dark reddish-brown wolf with gleaming green eyes. As Loki was a Jotunn, he could shapeshift into anything he wanted, and so matched Natalia in size, but was black. Fenrir was now locked somewhere in the depths of the dungeons, Sleipner was shackled as Odin's personal steed, Hela was Queen of Helheim, and Jormungandr was inhabiting Midgard Ocean. His eye was around the height of a doorway, two meters or six and a half feet._ _

__Turning the corner, Loki found himself in the Library. He had been given a list of books by his Mother to take to his Wife. They were mainly for beginners in magic, as well as a few in Asgardian history. He still had to find something on Horcruxes or Soul Magic._ _

__After a few hours of searching, Loki had found the books that his Mother suggested. He also picked up one on shapeshifting, as Hades had most likely inherited his abilities, or at least as much as Nat. There was a book called ‘Picking Apart The Soul’, and another on ‘Magic of the Mind and Soul’, that would probably help. Loki was quite excited to see his son and wife again, but also a little nervous. He would also have to leave again, but at least his Mother had given him permission to stay for a week, and even the King couldn’t ignore the Queen's permission. He skimmed the shelf below, looking for anything else of interest. Maybe he should go look in the ‘forbidden’ part of the library, where all of the Darker Magic was. Well, it wasn’t dark exactly, just frowned upon by most Asgardians, and Midgardians as well._ _

__There was a door to the right of a bookshelf holding books on Elemental Magic, and to the left of a few of the more advanced books on shape-shifting and clone magic. It was a set of double doors, one after the other, connected by a short hallway. Magical lamps in brackets lined the stone walls, up until the dark wooden door. It had gold handles and swung into the room. Loki strode in._ _

__The room was long, with rows of books perpendicular, but connected, to the left wall. There were a total of seven rows, with stands of particularly note-worthy books of magic in between each row, against the wall. On the right side stood armchairs, a few tables and tapestries hanging on the wall. He moved to the third row and skimmed across the shelving. There were a few Rituals, and books on Blood Magic. Protection Runes? No, Natalia did not place trust in magic if she could do it herself. Parselmagic? He added two books from the opposite shelf to his collection that was hovering and trailing after him. That would do. Loki left the room and shrunk the books, placing them into his pocket. He would go and read the letter to three of his children, and deliver the one to his fourth._ _

__After that, he had a son and a Wife to visit._ _

__

__……………………………………………._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to correct anything or suggest anything. I also don't have a beta.


	5. Spilt Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter, hence the later upload but it's here nevertheless. Feel free to point out any issues, as I don't have a beta.

Hades was thankfully still young enough to be introduced to his Mother, and to accept his original name with little difficulty. Petunia and Vernon still called him Harry, but it was a nickname, so Natalia wasn’t very bothered about it. Dudley had taken to Natalia quite well, and called her Aunty Nat, or ‘Annie Na’ as it sounded like. He was still having trouble with his T’s.

It had only taken a few days to find a house near Natalia’s. Number Four was now empty, but still in their name. A few pieces of furniture, the cream three-seater sofa; the dining table and chairs; two beds with bedside tables; a cupboard with plates and cutlery; and a dresser in the main room with old clothes and sentimental, but useless, items. The rest of the furniture had been moved, as well as the majority of the paintings, pictures and other decorations. The whole of Dudley’s room had gone, as well as all of the rugs. Even the attic had had a quick look through, but most stayed there.

Their new house was close to the sea, and situated on a cliff. A few protective wards and charms had been placed across most of the surrounding area, and many other spots along the coastline, to ensure the cliffs didn’t collapse. The actual house had four bedrooms, a bathroom and two ensuites on the second floor, with stairs going up to the attic. There was a single room, with a door going to the actual attic used for storage. On the first floor, coming through the front door, was an entrance hall with bookcases and a door on the left, stairs in the middle, and two doors on the right. The left led to the kitchen and a dining room, with an archway between. The right led to a living room, a bathroom and a playroom/nursery. Behind the stairs was a corridor connecting the dining room to the playroom/nursery, with two more doors coming off towards the back of the house. There was an office/study room, and a conservatory. The back garden then faced the sea, and had a few trees, a summerhouse and a patio connected to the conservatory.

Natalia had used magic to do most of the work, but then they manually positioned each piece of furniture exactly where they wanted. Hades would have a spare room for when he came to stay, on the right side of the house with Dudley’s, and Natalia or anyone else could use the left-side spare room. Natalia had then taken Hades to meet his Grandparents, and other Aunt, on the third afternoon as it had been a week. All the Dursleys had to do was place wall decorations, a few rugs, and some potted plants. Most of the floors were wooden, with the exception of tiled bathrooms, so Petunia didn't want Dudley slipping. He would go toddling around in slippery socks, bumping into walls and furniture.

…………………………………………………..

Natalia herself was quite worried, not the right word but along the right line, about taking Hades to meet her, their family. None of them had actually seen him as a baby, as Nat was very careful and a little too paranoid about someone taking her baby. They had been around her when she was pregnant, and so knew about him and were prepared, but they were assassins. Assassins and babies didn’t really mix well. Melina still did a few jobs on the side, and Alexei usually helped out contacts and old friends. Lena did the most, joining Nat on jobs that required surveillance, or any where Nat was in more danger than usual. 

She walked up to the door, and went inside.

‘Mel, Lena, Sasha?’

Mel came in from the kitchen, and beamed at Hades. She replied with ‘ Lena’s gone on a job, she'll be a few weeks away. Alexei’s outside, attempting to garden again. He wants to build a shed,’ she huffed out a laugh, ‘that will go great.’ She then shook her head, still smiling, ‘глупый человек,’ she said fondly (stupid man).

Nat grinned, ‘This is your Внук, Hades.’ (grandson)

‘He’s adorable,’ she cooed, ‘definitely has your nose. And the cheekbones are his fathers. Очаровательны.’ Mel drew closer, picking Hades up. (adorable)

They moved to the living room, sitting on the larger sofa. Hades in Melina’s lap, smiling to the world and looking happy to get more attention.

‘Привет darling, aren’t you a Милашка, You’ll be charming the masses when your older.’ Mel turned to her daughter-in-all-but-blood. ‘Where was he?’

Hades piped up, ‘Wiv my aunt and uncle. I have a cousin too, Dud!’ He then grinned, and tilted his head to the side, looking suddenly confused. ‘Are you Muma’s Mum?’

‘Yes I am, Милый.’

Hades looked confused again, after smiling, and tilted his head to the other side, ‘wossat mean?’

‘Милый?’, Melina said questioningly before Hades nodded, ‘It means sweetheart in Russian.’

He grinned looking very happy with the pet name, just as the door to the garden opened. Alexei poked his head through the door, before coming inside, and taking his boots off.

‘Hello, Дорогой, how did getting Hades go,’ he asked. ‘Obviously well as he’s here, but any complications?’. (dear)

Natalia shook her head, ‘not really, his family from Lily’s side are moving near here, just off the cliffside road, a bit to the north.’

He smiled, sitting down, ‘ahh, good, is the Отец coming anytime soon?’

‘Loki, will be here when he can get here. I’ve sent him a letter, and he’ll get me some books before coming here, okay Отец?’ (dad/father)

Melina cut in, ‘yes that's fine. Do you need any help sorting out a bed for him? I think there's a low enough one that has barriers to attach on the sides.’

‘Thank you Мать.’ (mum/mother)

…………………………………………………

Dumbledore was feeling a bit uneasy. He had a queasiness in his stomach that had remained unexplained for a few days. It had started on the third of November, and now on the eighth, it had leveled out. Instead of the steadily climbing nausea, and the feeling of impending doom, he just felt that something had happened. He checked all of his instruments that checked the blood wards, and apart from a waver two days ago, they were perfectly fine. The wards did seem to have strengthened minutely, and could have grown. But there was no logical explanation for that, except for the actual residence to have grown, so Dumbledore dismissed that thought.

Severus still seemed to have forgotten about what happened on the thirty first, but he couldn’t help but worry. Yes Hagrid had been capable of basic memory charms, but he could only suppress, not remove. Dumbledore just hoped that Severus would come to him with questions, or that the headmaster himself could tell when it happened. Hagrid was firmly in Dumbledore's pocket, and had been since he was expelled. The next step for the half-Giant was to influence Harry over to their side as soon as possible, and make sure he goes into Gryffindor. But there were a whole eight or so years before any such plans could be carried out. He didn’t even have to do much work himself, just make sure the Weasley children followed him, and he could direct any other Light children Harry’s way. Easy.

He stood up from his office chair, casting his eyes over to the empty perch. Fawkes had not returned for a few days, and had been terribly upset for a week beforehand. Maybe his time was at the end. As immortal as a Phoenix was, they still could die if they couldn’t continue living, or just gave up. This was a reason he named the Order after Phoenixes, the immortality mind you, as they would keep going until the end, and there was nothing else to do. The Order had disbanded for now, it wasn’t needed. Maybe sometime in the future, in Harry’s later years at Hogwarts, but not for a while now.

Dumbledore sighed, it was nearly time for dinner, and they would have a staff meeting tonight. 

……………………………………………….

The next day, after Hades had met his grandparents, the Dursleys came around and met them as well. Melina and Alexei both thought they were okay. Not snobbish or rude, but still a little entitled. But that could change over time. Vernon was worse than his wife, and seemed to be used to getting what he wanted, but didn’t have a fit when he didn’t. Petunia was rather meek, but was a great conversationalist when she had to be, and was prone to gossiping. Not that Melina wouldn’t gossip, but Yelena was more likely to slink around the markets and squares, always coming back with ‘oh did you know so-and-so’s been accused of cheating’. This was usually accompanied with a smirk, or twinkle in her eyes. She gossiped like an old woman as well, always chatting with the elderly ladies, bringing back news on ‘dear old Hazel’, or a new grandchild. It was quite hilarious what she got up to.

Vernon thought they were interesting to say the least. Melina was very stern, not cold, but with the slight wrinkling of her eyes that suggested a hidden warmth. She was nice though, and carried a conversation easily. Petunia could see herself getting along with the women as well. Alexei was how they expected a grandfather to be. He joked and smiled a lot. He seemed wiser than he let on however, something in the eyes. 

……………………………………………………

When Loki saw his Son for the first time, he felt so blessed and lucky. Lucky that his son would be able to stay on Earth, and grow up with parents, and friends. He wouldn’t be hidden away like a dirty secret, to be locked up in the literal depths of Hell, or turned into a metaphorically chained servant. His mother was the one woman he had ever truly loved with his entire being throughout his long life. Yes, he had had other children, but he didn’t know anything about how much he could truly love a woman. Loki had managed to keep them from being turned into dutiful court members by teaching them how to be an animal. The fact that his dear Natalia also had this skill, and loved her step children as much as they deserved from a mother, was another blessing. Even more, was his Mother both approved of and adored Natalia as much as he did. Although Odin didn’t like her, or hadn’t let Thor meet her, he didn’t exactly care as he was still able to marry her on Earth. Loki had only needed a parents blessing, and the King couldn’t go against the Queen.

Now seeing his wife and child again, he was almost overcome with emotion. Hades was only two and a half, meaning he would still grow up with a Father. His Mother had ensured Loki had a way to get away from Asgard when needed, which could now be as often as once a week, or a whole week every four weeks, or month. If he wished to, he could take an entire month each year to live with his new family. Loki and Natalia found that it was best to have once a week visits, until Hades went to Hogwarts, where he could visit during the holidays, or even the whole summer.

Loki had been able to sleep next to his wife, for the first time in over two years, and he was almost overcome with emotions.

………………………………………………….

Over the next few months, a routine of sort was agreed:

On Mondays Natalia and Hades would go to the Dursleys in an afternoon while Vernon was working and stay for tea. On Tuesdays Vernon would stay home while Petunia went to the bookshop, and the Romanovs stayed at home. Vernon went back to work on Wednesdays, and the two mothers and children went on a daytrip, like to a beach or a park, the occasional museum. Thursdays meant Natalia had to work, organising her contacts, and things in the wizarding world, so Hades stayed with his grandparents, and Auntie Lena when she returned. Loki arrived on Friday afternoons, and Natalia only ‘worked’ in the morning. He then had to leave after six on a saturday, but could spend the day with his family. The Dursleys usually came from a cooked Sunday Lunch, before Petunia went to the bookshop for the afternoon.

……………………………………………….

Tom Riddle was missing completely, and Hela was unsure of the whole Horcrux business, but thought it best to leave Hades as he was. When it came to Soul Magic, it could have disastrous consequences when done even slightly wrong.

Hades had never met Draco, as both Nat and Cissa thought it best, to ensure they didn’t let too much on. They could meet when they were older, if Hades wasn’t in Slytherin.

He had not met his half-siblings either, but Loki visited them to read letters once a month. He then returned with letters from them, written by himself, and read the words aloud. This was only the sons, as Hela was capable of writing herself, and didn’t have to live as an animal for the majority of her life. 

Natalia made regular visits to Gringotts, and gained the Lestrange Ladyship, as she was temporary Lady for the House of Black. If Bellatrix ever got out of Azkaban, she could petition for the Ladyship, as could her Husband and Brother-in-law could for the Lordship. Ragnok had said that it was very unlikely that they would get it, and could only reclaim the name to pass down if they had an approved Heir. An Heir approved by the current Lady.

She had a few newer aliases, as well as her older ones. Natasha Romanoff was an americanized version of her name, and a version of herself born in 1984, currently doing freelance work on the fringes of the surviving KGB. Tatiana Sokolva was a Russian woman, who worked in bars and strip clubs, born around 1981. Alexandra Preston was an English teacher who lived near London. Amanda-mae Greyson was a young aspiring actress from a small village who dreamed of moving across the US to New York. Finally, Kassandra Rushman, twin of Natalie Rushman, wanted to be a lawyer, but was still studying.

No one seemed to notice a panicked man, and a plotting monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially the end of this section, and I will be moving to the MCU part, and it will be another book in the series, more info on the Series description/notes. It might take a while to return to this as I have about three MCU movies to get through, and they're the relevant ones.


	6. interlude one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a break from HP and into the MCU

So err, this chapter has no plot, just a basic summary of the next work in the series, the first interlude. It's called ALLOT of Aliases and Loyalty. Basically how Nat joins S.H.I.E.L.D. I haven't put it in this book, because things like CATWS happens in Hades fifth year, and one book will focus on the MCU, while another on HP. The HP books will be longer, until we get to after Hogwarts when I might combine them. A few other things will be explained further on, as I don't want to give out any major plot points, but please ask questions if you are confused. Also Tomarry may happen in year five or six, depending on how the story flows, so I haven't tagged it.

Interlude One should be posted either tomorrow or Monday, as I have work to do, and the chapter needs editing. 

Thanks for sticking with me and being patient. I haven't written the rest of the book(s), as I work better with close deadlines. I never did work until the day before it was due. I also don't want too many plot holes, so I'm planning as I go.

Next week, I should post the next chapter of this, and if it takes longer I apologise, my mental state is a bit iffy, but I'm working on it.

Thanks for listening to my ramblings, hope you have a good week,

E xx


	7. A swirl of colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost at Hogwarts, maybe a few more chapters.

Hades was now seven, and a lot had happened over the last few years. Nat had joined S.H.I.E.L.D, and stayed there most of the time. She visited for weeks at a time at Christmas, the whole of August, and the last week of July, Halloween and Easter. On regular days she slept at S.H.I.E.L.D, did her day there and used a time turner to visit for at least half a day. She still taught Dudley and Hades important things about the magical world, such as magical creatures, and basics of magic. The two boys were home-schooled by Rosa most days, usually in a morning, for regular muggle education. Dudley would go to a secondary school when he was eleven, and Hades would go to Hogwarts. Nat had to go on missions, usually a week once a month, or only for a day, a few times a month. As Hades got older, she spent more time on missions, but still managed to spend half a day at least four times a week, with the help of a time turner. When he was at Hogwarts, she’d only come home at the weekends, as she got most of her free time then. 

Now, however, Natalia had managed to get a year off. The excuse was to spend a year or so ‘checking up on contacts’, and ‘tying loose ends’. She’d also been allowed the time off from all her hard work. Nat would still have to have the usual meetings, but over a computer instead. There was a room she could use, to ensure no one could tell she wasn’t living alone.

Natalia was pregnant. She had found out about halfway through the nine months. Her baby girl was expected to be born in May, and it was only a month away. She had managed to stay at S.H.I.E.L.D until her seventh month, as her slight metamorphmagus abilities let her hide the baby bump. She could only change her hair, and most of the colouring on her body, shapes were a bit harder. Loki was as happy as when she was pregnant with Hades, even more so now that he could visit her as often as once a week.

They had decided on a name already. Nicoletta Anemone Romanova Lokidottir. When she went to Hogwarts, they would call her Nicoletta Romanova Peverell Slytherin, just to shock a few people. The time turner would have to be used a lot more, and Natalia would need to live every day twice. She was going to go to S.H.I.E.L.D first, until 9pm, turn back 24 hours, and use a reusable portkey to get back home. She’d then go back to S.H.I.E.L.D at 9:05, to ensure there were no mess ups. 

…………………………………………………………

Dumbledore had just finished reading the latest letter from Petunia. She gave him monthly updates on how Harry was doing. They were always very short, and straight to the point, usually reminding him to send them money. It was a simple ‘he’s fine, don’t forget the money’.   
Dumbledore certainly hoped he was fine, a near-dead saviour was not going to be very helpful. As much as he wanted a malleable saviour, he didn’t want him to be too abused. A little neglected, and needing some loving support would be useful. Then Molly could act as a mother, and sway Harry in the way of the light. She’d make sure he made the right decisions, and give him somewhere to be over Christmas. Ron, the one Harry’s age, would be a good friend, but he needed a muggleborn. Too bad he couldn’t find any seven year old muggleborns at the moment. Hogwarts addresses the letters herself, and sought out magical beings to bring into her walls and fill with knowledge. Hopefully, there would be a good enough muggleborn. He’d have to turn Harry away from anything dark, especially any Slytherins or purebloods. The Weasleys would be okay, and maybe Longbottom, but everyone else was a big no no. 

The Potter vault was apparently closed to all except blood, so Dumbledore had had to pay Petunia with his own money. Not that it was a problem, he had plenty of money, but he would have rather not use it. Yes, it was selfish, but for the greater good. Molly, Ronald and Ginevra needed to be compensated for being friends with Harry, and for opening their home to him. Maybe Harry would feel sorry for their poor-ness, and give them money? Apparently the Black and Lestrange Lordships had gone to someone else, probably Lady Malfoy. That wasn’t good, as they were both very influential and held vast quantities of money.

Dumbledore was startled out of his musings by a knock on the door.

……………………………………………………….

‘So what do you think?’

‘I’m going to get a baby sister?’ replied Hades.

Natalia and Loki nodded.

He grinned, and bounced with excitement, running around the room. He talked a mile a minute, thinking of names, and the best place for her to sleep, or what they could do together. It was now a few weeks until she arrived, and Loki thought it best to tell Hades as late as possible, in case anything happened to her. Natalia didn't seem to show much of a baby bump, only a rounding out, and softening of her hips. Magicals found it hard to conceive, and even harder to carry to term. Natalia had already lost a child a year after she met Loki, and it was heart-breaking to bury Rose in a snowy cemetery. Now that they were past the five mains times for a miscarriage, Etta would be fine. It was only the first four months, and the eighth, where most things went wrong. Loki had sorted out with his Mother to stay with his children whenever Nat had a long mission. As well as staying for three full days, Friday morning to Monday morning. As Thor was getting oh so close to being King, he was too busy to notice Loki’s absences, and just presumed he was studying if he did notice. Loki wished he could show his brother his wife and children, but Odin didn’t agree with it, and refused to meet Hades and Etta as well.

Dudley was coming over in a few minutes for their magical lessons. They looked at magical creatures on Tuesdays, today, and had already done history the day before. He came bounding in with Petunia, grinning, Petunia was allowed to tell him about Etta this morning.

‘You get a baby sister Hades, that sounds great. Can I play with her too?’

‘Of course you can sweetie, but she'll be very small and sleep a lot at first, so you might have to wait a few months.’

Both Dudley and Hades pouted, but the former thanked his Auntie Nat all the same.

‘So, what creature are we learning about this month, hmm.?’ asked the redhead, ushering them out of the entrance hall.

The two seven year old scrambled to the study room, going to find the illustrated copy of ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’ by Newt Scammander. He had illustrated the copy himself, and gave it to Natalia as a gift in the ‘70s. It was a thick hardback book, with colourfully inked drawings, spread across the thick parchment. The children loved the book, and had been going through it for about two years now, picking a new creature every other month to learn about. The next week Natalia would teach them about an Asgardian creature, or something else from the nine realms. They went in alphabetical order, as to not miss one out. Acromantulas, Ashwinders, Auguries, Basilisks, Billywigs, Bowtruckles, Bundamins, Centaurs, Chimeras, Chizpurfles, Clabberts, and Crups had all been covered. Hades liked the Bowtruckles, and Dudley liked the Crups, as he had always wanted a dog.

‘How are you two then?’

‘Fine thanks, Petunia,’ answered Loki.

‘Were finishing Etta’s room, only a few more finishing touches to go now,’ Nat cut in.

‘Oh lovely, I’ve got a white lace-edge picture frame, I'll have to put in some photos of her with her family, when she’s born, and I can give it to you on her first birthday.’

‘Thank you, I’m sure it’ll go nicely, Loki was saying we need some wall decor. Maybe we can make some bunting out of her clothes when they get too small. We should do that with Hades’s old clothes as well.’

‘Of course darling, that’s a great idea.’

‘Well, I better be off, got some accounting stuff to do for the book shop but I'll be back for tea.’

‘Bye, Petunia.’ 

She nodded, ‘Nat, Loki.’

After their exchange of hellos, brief small talk, and goodbyes, Petunia left for home, leaving Natalia to go to the study room, and Loki to go to the library. When she got there, the boys bounded up with the heavy, open book and exclaimed ‘Demiguise!’ in perfect, and very excitedly, unison.

Natalia smiled, and sat down at the desk, opposite two chairs where Dudley and Hades now sat. This room was the second latest study, used exclusively for lessons on the magical world. The door was in the centre of the wall, with a large bay window, and the wooden desk opposite. The other two walls were lined with book cases, and three alcoves apiece for paintings and tapestries depicting the magical world. It was all a light oak wood, with panelled flooring, and a high, white marble ceiling. There were empty brackets for torches around the room, strategically placed on the frames of bookcases, and either side of the door and windows. Most of the light was coming from the window, which was framed by deep blue velvet curtains. They were tied back with beaded strings. Above the door, were small circular lights, it had taken ages to get electricity to work around magic, but they had managed. There had been a lot of runes, and trial and error resulting in blow bulbs and sparking wires.

‘A demiguise? Sound fun. Sit down then and pass me the book. Thanks sweetie. Now, let's start with what the book says, and you can go and look for more books. Okay?’ At their nods, she continued:

‘The demiguise is found in the Far East, though very rarely, as it can make itself invisible when threatened or scared. Only very skilled Witches and Wizards are able to capture it. It is a peaceful herbivore, and looks similar to an orangutan, with large and round black eyes, covered by its hair. Now the hair of a demiguise is long, fine, silky and silver. It’s so special and rare because invisibility cloaks are made from the hair. Like wool is made from a sheep's fur. Any questions so far?’

They shook their heads.

‘Good, now who can tell me what a herbivore is? Yes, Dudley?’

‘Is it an animal that eats plants?’

‘Yes well done. Hades, what is a carnivore?’

‘An animal that eats meat.’

‘Well done you two.’

‘Can you remember what M.O.M Classification is? Hades?’

‘How dangerous or difficult to handle the magical creature is.’

‘Yes, and Dudley, what does M.O.M stand for?’

‘Ministry of Magic?’

‘Correct. Now what do you think the demiguises classification is?’

‘An XXX?’ said Dudley.

‘Maybe. Hades, what does an XXX classification mean?’

‘That only competent wizards should handle it.’

‘Yes. Now, is a demiguise easy enough for a competent wizard?’

Dudley shook his head, ‘maybe XXXX?’

‘That’s correct Dudley, what does that stand for?’

‘Dangerous, difficult, or experienced.’

‘Good, but is it dangerous?’

‘No,’ said Hades.

‘Difficult?’

‘Maybe when trying to catch it, ‘cause it can turn invisible?’

‘Good, and does it need experience. Dudley?’

He nodded, ‘mhmm, you said only skilled people could even find it. So capturing it must be even harder.’

‘Well done you two, go and have a look on the shelves, to see if there are any books on demiguises while I go find my invisibility cloak.’

Unfortunately, Dumbledore still had James’s old cloak, but ‘death’, actually Hela, had made Natalia one. It was a piece cut off from her own cloak, and magically expanded to be a full sized cloak. When Natalia had told her that Dumbledore still had James’s, Hela immediately made one for her. It was longer, and trailed on the floor. It could be used as a regular cloak on one side or an invisibility cloak on the other side. It was velvety, and a sort of galaxy, the deep purple was broken by scatterings of white. These stars made up constellations from across the nine realms, not just earth.

After 20 minutes of searching for books, the two boys had found three. There was Peaceful Creatures of the Far East by Arnold Snuffton, Finding the Invisible by Sandra Bolton and a story book called My Invisible Friend by Betty Gray. Nat was sitting at the desk, cloak over her lap, and writing something on a piece of parchment. They placed them on her desk, and sat down in their chairs. Nat looked up and smiled, putting her pen down.

‘So, found anything interesting?’ she asked. 

……………………………………………………….

On the 16th of May, Nicoletta was born. Nat had given birth just before 2pm. She was a small baby, with wispy lashes, and even wispier blonde hair. Her eyes were a clear blue, the colour Natalia’s sometimes were. Etta was wrapped in a soft white blanket, and had a pale yellow hat on her head, ears tucked underneath. Nat was laid in the centre of her large bed, with Hades curled around her left elbow. His wide eyes were fixed on a sleeping Etta, snuggled into her mother's chest. The quilt and blankets were pulled up, to just past Nat’s waist, keeping any chills away. Loki was stretched on her right side, he head in hand, with his elbow resting above Nat’s shoulder. His other hand idly curled Nat’s hair around his finger, or moved to stroke his baby girl’s face. 

Her room was opposite this one, but they had a cot next to the bed, so Etta could sleep there for a few months. Her room was painted mint green, with chocolate brown details and flooring. The chest, cupboard and cot was made out of the same wood. The cot was in front of the large bay window, identical to the room below, the study room. On one wall was the chest and cupboard for clothes, and the other wall had a toy box and some shelves.

Hades was very happy to just sit with his sister, and was in awe of her. He felt so happy to have a little sister, and couldn’t wait until she was older. He also liked snuggling into his mum, and spending time with both of his parents. It wasn’t as normal to see both of them together, rather than one or the other, so it was nice.

Melina, Alexei and Yelena came and joined in the pile, the two grandparents sat at the end of the bed on the left, Mel leaning against her Husband. Yelena was laid behind Hades, almost mirroring Loki’s position. They made idle conversation, and cooed over a sleeping Etta. When the Dursleys came, Dudley was allowed to sit next to a now upright Hades, and the parents sat opposite Melina and Alexei. 

Everyone felt right at home, and life was perfect, for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?
> 
> I'll probably do Etta/Draco when we get further on, and Voldemort/Hades will happen eventually.


	8. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm still alive.

So, no plot again but I have finished Interlude 2, so we have something. I have made quite a few changed to the plot, and the interlude contains a few important points. I am tried deadline but I don't get on with them. I'm in the process of the next chapter, which may just be a few scenes over the years until Hades goes to Hogwarts. There will be a lot less MCU in this fic, as we will focus on Hades. The accompaniment to this fic will, hopefully, be written after.

Below this break is a brief summary and a few paragraphs of the interlude, so SPOILERS. I recommend reading the interlude, but you don't have to. It's the third part of this series. You can read this after, if you want some more info, I've basically annotated/explained the interlude to help some plot points.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So, Nat and Tony meet, there's a few changes until the scene where Tony brings Pepper strawberries, but he brings peaches instead. I've changed the discovery of the new core to before this, which will be explained, in this annotated excerpt, I think that's what it's called...

So after Pepper leaves, Tony calls Nat 'Tasha', and although he knows her real name I like to think that that's something canon!Tony would call her.

(The single bullet point represent a break between story and explanation.)

.

.

.

‘Tasha.’

‘What was that?’

‘I… I, I mean Ms Rushman.’

‘Where did you get Tasha from?’

‘Well, I kinda know you from before.’

.

I think he would be so caught up in the fact that his dead friend was in front of him, that he messes up her name. He'd probably try to cover it up, or play it of as his old playboy persona.

.

Nat was shocked. She had regained, or gained, memories over the course of her long, second?, life. Loki had sought her out sometime in the mid 20th century, explaining that he’d known her from before, and thought that she’d be able to help the ‘Thanos’ problem before it was an actual problem. She had unexpectedly gotten on well with Loki, and he had introduced her to the magical world, both mortal and alien. This then led to her discovery that she was magical, the meeting of Gringotts Goblins, an unlikely alliance/marriage/friendship with Loki and spinning a web in both non-magical and magical worlds. If Tony was here, then he had had to have died by the infinity stones. She had died by the soul stone, and Loki had died in contact with, or for, depending how you looked at it, the space stone.

.

Only by dying by or in close contact with an infinity stone will you regain memories, so no one else does. If I have missed someone then I apologise, but I'm not going to include them. A few characters also won't appear.

.

‘Thanos, and the avengers?’

This time Tony looked shocked, ‘you, you came here? How long have you been here? Are you ok?’

He stood up, moving towards her. She smiled, eyes watering slightly, before attacking Tony in a hug and display of emotion rarely shown.

‘I’m fine, doing well. I’ve redone life really. Only got my memories when I saw Loki.’

‘You saw Loki?’

‘Yeah, we’re sort of married.’

‘Right, I’ve seen weird things. I only started remembering when I first saw you. Well I recognised you but it was only at my birthday when I realised something was wrong, and when we saw Fury that I got my memories. I was too busy thinking about the past to remember she hated peaches.’

‘Why haven’t you gotten with Pepper yet? Or at least changed a few things.’

‘I wasn’t sure what I could change, and any consequences. I presume Thanos still exists, and the stones from you mentioning Loki, so maybe change isn’t the best. If we can predict the future, maybe we have a chance of less dying. Also, Pepper’s not my wife, or the mother of my child. I don’t think I can replace Pepper with a younger version of her, it feels wrong. And she’s not the same here. Maybe I’m different, but we aren’t for each other anymore.’

‘I understand, I was going to tell Clint. But he’s not the same, I don’t want to replace someone who I died for with who feels like a copy.’

.

It would be an insult to Pepper in both worlds if Tony used her as a substitute, but Pepperony may still happen, I haven't decided yet. The same is with Clint, while Nat was close with him, having to build a new relationship with family who doesn't know you is too much for her. She still has her Russian family, and she's focusing on new family, accepting that the old is dead. 

.

They stayed embraced for a few minutes, tears falling from their eyes, before Nat lifted her head from his neck. She moved back a step, still hugging.

‘Did you get them back?’

‘Yeah, we got everyone that was dusted back.’

‘And you?’

‘Thanos came back after Bruce brought the others back. We had another fight and it was the only way to get rid of all the enemies.’

‘How’s everyone else? She changed the subject, thinking he probably didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

‘Steve lifted Mjolnir.. You don’t even look surprised.’

‘He could almost lift it when you all tried.’

‘Why didn’t you try?’

‘I knew I wouldn’t be able to but, there was still a part of me that hoped I could, and It would prove that maybe I deserved my second chance.’

‘Well, we certainly deserve this one. So anything interesting or different about this world?’

She chuckled, ‘Harry Potter’s my son.’

He pulled away completely, ‘wait what? Are you fucking with me?’

She grinned again. Hopefully with three of them they stood a chance.

.

I'm not writing the rest, but just imagine it as the same as the movie, they just work together a lot better. I'm also not writing Nat's explanation to Tony as the would be spoiling things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for putting up with me, I'm feeling a lot better, and I have Christmas break to hopefully write a chapter or two. I'm aiming for no more than once every 1 or 2 weeks, but it may end up being a few months again. This story is not abandoned, but I can only write with inspiration, and it's not been for this story lately.
> 
> E xxx
> 
> p.s please ask any questions, I'm most likely to answer them before writing the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome, updates will be all over the place as I am also writing a book, but plot bunnies usually demand attention, and I went with it.


End file.
